fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kenandli123
Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kadane Ken and Kadane Lin page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 13:49, April 25, 2012 You can also erase this message if you want to clear your Talk Page. Please read the image policy :In charge? :Basically any official boxart or illustrations from the official commissioned artist, see w:c:vocaloid:Official Vocaloid Illustrators. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:22, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I am busy with administrative duties, so I can not draw for anyone right now. ::You Do Not need permission from KEI. You need permission from people who draw Vocaloid fanart. ::I hope you understand. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:59, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::You uploaded this "File:Vocaloid Box Art Base by Krystal Sakura.jpg" :::It is official boxart work that you are allowed to use. If you are talking about boxart scans of Vocaloid, you can find them all over the internet, especially at the Vocaloid wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:17, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey!! Ummm i just wanted to say...i LOVE Len and Rin and i Love your fanloids!! i think they are soooooo cute!!!Monty1st 08:21, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Ummmm how to say.....um when you made the page or edit it...um there is a little green puzzle thing yeah slid your mouse over that and you should see a perview of something...if you can't don't worry....Ummmmm if it doesn't work would you like me to do it for you?????....oh yeah lol one more thing..um when you leave something on my page could you put your signatur after it..so when you have wrote what you wanted to the you just click it and yeah...then i know who it's frrom!!! XD!!!Monty1st 08:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ....Did that make any sence at all?????XDMonty1st 08:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Your characters are already in the proper categories. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:02, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ......Someone already fix it...sorry i got on the laptop so late...i would have done it..but atlest it's done XD!!Monty1st 10:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) sorry again...but some angel has already fixed it.... :)Monty1st 07:37, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello again...i was wondering who recloured Len and Rin to make your fanloids....and one more thing.....who made the voices?????Monty1st 07:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to but it's kinda hard....so you did all the youtube videos aswell??....what program did you use?? If you don't mind me askingMonty1st 08:17, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh~ i don't have it...that's why i asked you..incase you had it....aw wellMonty1st 08:18, May 4, 2012 (UTC) If the character series is Yandeloid, then edit the page and add them to the list. Open source series pages are up for editing by contributors, you don't need my permission. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Question Konichiwa! Do you accept MMD model requests? Kiyastudios 22:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Oh, I didn't know. By the way, Thanks!Kiyastudios 22:51, May 8, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Oh, I just sent her the request with the picture already. O.O Anyways here what she looks like. Kiyastudios 23:20, May 8, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kiyastudios_Misaki_Yuto.png She did. ^_^ Kiyastudios 02:52, May 9, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Um.. Can i ask ?? How will the fanloid be accepted in the Original VOcaloid Family--Kenandli123 13:08, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :It won't, because it is a fanmade. :The exceptions are Haku and Neru because they were created at the height of the Vocaloid 2 era when Miku's popularity was on the rise. It took about 3 years before Crypton even accepted them as official derivatives. So don't expect every character you create to get the same status. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:15, May 9, 2012 (UTC) And on a different note, "Kadane Mimi" does not have Yandere traits. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:17, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Um... Do you knwo who makes and how to make Voice bank :O ?Kenandli123 13:17, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :You need the official Vocaloid product to create a voice. The only other options are silent characters or taking the time to create an UTAU. By then if your character is an UTAU then they need to be on the UTAU wiki. :So, from your comment, I assume your pages are in the incorrect spot. I'll correct that. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:22, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok .... Ill just change her as Powerloid :DKenandli123 13:18, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :It's fine if the creator accepts her. But, please read on what a 'Yandere trait' is. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:22, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok ^_^ I really wish that my Fanloid will be Original.. hehehe That are my dreams :">Kenandli123 13:25, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :If your characters are Original, then don't base them on official Vocaloid characters such as Miku and Rin. What is the status of your characters? -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:32, May 9, 2012 (UTC) If I will make an UTAU and Pass it on Utau.wikia.com who will make my voice bank :D ?Kenandli123 13:27, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :It is primarily up to you to create your UTAU's voicebank. Because many UTAU voices are by the creator of the character. I am only aware of a few UTAU voices being created by request. You will have to ask the admins on the UTAU wiki about this. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:32, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Um.. I really dont kbnow what an UTAU looks like :D ??Kenandli123 21:59, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :UTAU do not have a specific look. Please see the UTAU wiki for more information. The active admin there is Yue Nagareboshi. :Also to add on. When you say a character is "derived" on Fanloid wiki this doesn't mean the voice, it means the characters 'design' was used to create another character - See Glossary - Derived. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:07, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I found out that you changed Kadane Mimi to a Powerloid. Before you respond, please look at this: Powerloid You have to ask me permission if you ever want to change one of your fanmade vocaloids into Powerloid or if you have new ideas for another Powerloid character. Kiyastudios 00:12, May 10, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Oh it's fine! I accepted Kadane Mimi into Powerloid anyways! :) Kiyastudios 00:39, May 10, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Your welcome! ^_^ Kiyastudios 01:03, May 10, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Um, you requested for me to edit some headings on one of your fanloids pages, and I did! Erm, I also fixed a few grammer mistakes and fixed a few other things but didn't add any new infomation. Here you go! *bows* 01:07, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Nope. I don't think so. Kiyastudios 01:16, May 10, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios The bad thing is that you can't create your own vocaloid's voice using the Vocaloid voice synthesizing program. However I think there's this other voice synthesizer called UTAU. Lots of people have been making voice banks with that. Kiyastudios 01:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Fanmade Vocaloids can have their own voice bank. I've seen lots of people with fanmade characters create voice banks with UTAU. Though people call their fanmade vocaloids UTAUloids since they created their voices with the UTAU voice synthesizer or something, they are still considered fanmade.Kiyastudios 01:30, May 10, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios This is my best explanation on how Neru and Haku got into Vocaloid. Haku and Neru are one of the Vocaloid derivatives that were officialy recognized by Crypton Future Media, the company that owns some of the famous Vocaloids, like Hatsune Miku. Other vocaloids that were also recognized by Crypton were Hachune Miku, Tako Luka, and Meiko Sakine. Perhaps I should tell you this: Meiko Sakine is NOT the original MEIKO owned by Crypton. Sometimes others mistake Meiko Sakine with MEIKO, probably because of how their first names are the same or how their outfits are alike. Here's two picture to show the resemblance Meiko Sakine Link and MEIKO link Kiyastudios 01:56, May 10, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Sorry for not replying sooner. Er, no sorry! I don't own any samples of Vocaloid or UTAU at all! I don't know anyone either..Sorry! Gomen! 22:17, May 20, 2012 (UTC) If you ever forget, Yandeloid are a group of vocaloids that suffer from insanity, or something like that. Nothing in Kadane Ken and Kadane Lin says that they are yandere, (Yandere is someone who is loving and gentle, but then suffers insanity.) but it's good that you changed them to Fanmade Vocaloids. ^_^ Kiyastudios 00:45, May 25, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Please note that not all people don't know how to edit an infobox, know someone who makes voice banks, or other. The only thing I'd reccommend is to ask someone like the administrator or another wiki user who has been here since like 2010 for help.Kiyastudios 06:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Hello Hello Umm~ sorry to say this but Kagane Ken and Lin?? are you sure you want them to be Yandeloids??? Yandere Vocaloids are commonly depicted covered in bandages and holding some kind of object to be used as a weapon. It's not unusual to see them covered in blood, be it their own or their latest unfortunate victim. And while they tend to be wide-eyed and pale skinned when shown unstable, most are seen with an eerily calm expression. ......I think Ken and Lin are a lot nicer and sweeter then that!! (i couldn't think of them killing anyone) haha XD So i was just thinking maybe you should change it....well if you don't want them to be Yandeloids. Co's you wrote they are both very nice and the two of them dont fight; they work with each other and make their songs successful. Both of them also love to share each others food and both of them are the best singers of their singing class in their school. They sound soMonty1st sweet and cute..not killing and creepy like at all...maybe you should change it XD BTW How are you~ (yeah i also wrote this on D art...co's i'm not sure which one your on more :) Monty1st 04:37, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok! I'll try to get the link to the modelKiyastudios 14:04, June 8, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Sorry, 2234083174 on deviantart won't respond to me for the MMD model link however. Besides, she's currently offline. I'll try to ask her later on so you can make pictures with my model.Kiyastudios 01:41, June 9, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios She won't give it even though I keep asking her. That's why I'm waiting for her to go online on dA so I can ask her for the model again.Kiyastudios 02:52, June 9, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios My Vocaloid, Misaki Yuto would like to be in the dance crew. Please note that she still has to be the same series type, Powerloid. I have the link for Misaki's model here:Misaki_Model Kiyastudios 18:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Oh my gosh, I LOVE the video you made for my Fanloid. Thank you very much! Kiyastudios 16:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios And Roy, her name isn't spelled Misaki Yuuto, it's Misaki Yuto. I don't mind if it's mispelled by the way. Salamat para sa paggawa ng video ng MMD~!!! Kiyastudios 00:04, July 6, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Hey, do you mind if I request you to do me something? I want my Fanloid, Misaki to dance to Ura Omote Lovers on MMD. Sorry If I asked. The motion data and everything else is in the description of this Youtube video: Miku Uraomote Lovers + Downloads KiyastudiosUser:Kiyastudios Hi! I'm the owner of Kotone Senmi. I love the MMD model you make! Can u send me the download link? Thx! HI! I'm the owner of Kotone Senmi. I love the MMD model you make! Can I have the download link? Thx!Gladys Chong 11:33, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Kenandli123 Thank for making my OC a MMD model I really happy, you want to make one for me ^^ I'm really glad I met you ^^ MyAoiChan (talk) 16:52, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Is Okay if you only make my female OC ^^, I'm really happy you want to make one for me. (and I know you busy, just take your time.. I can wait^^) MyAoiChan (talk) 12:25, July 18, 2012 (UTC) thank you for making my fanloid ;) Hello Kenandli123! Thank you so much for making my fanloid. And i'm not trying to be rude but there are somethings that you forgot like the red mark on her arm "FL10" and her skirt is longer than Miku's. But it doesn't really matter, thank you :)! And though I really appreciate it, please ask me about posting my picture to da--it kinda feels like you kinda stole it so in the info can you please say something like "This picture was made by the owner of this fanloid, not me" or something? And the thing in her hand is something! It's a Pockystick (Kochou's chara item) XDDD! Thank you ;) The Z in Glasses girl (talk) 23:36, August 7, 2012 (UTC)